Aku Suka Kamu
by tonemtegrof
Summary: Tak pernah terbayangkan pertama kali aku jatuh cinta, saat itu pula aku patah hati / WARNING : Setting in Indonesia.


Selama ini aku berpikir tidak akan jatuh cinta pada teman laki-lakiku semasa SMA. Karena buatku, masa SMA adalah masa paling labil dan rasanya sangat tidak memungkinkan untuk memulai sebuah hubungan. Sama-sama belum dewasa dan masih terlalu keras kepala. Sampai suatu hari aku bertemu sosok laki-laki yang menyerupai sosok yang aku idamkan untuk menjadi calon suamiku nanti. Bukan karena aku tidak mau jatuh cinta, jadi aku tidak memimpikan pernikahan nantinya. Tapi aku tetaplah remaja putri yang beranjak dewasa dan sangat ingin mengintip masa depan termasuk soal jodoh.

Namanya Uchiha Sasuke. Ia bukan anggota klub olahraga, bukan juga murid berprestasi, apalagi pangeran sekolah. Ia sama sekali jauh dari kata-kata itu. Tapi yang namanya cinta, aku bisa apa? Sejauh mata memandang dia selalu bisa kujangkau.

 **Aku Suka Kamu**

oleh **Littlelily Rose**

Laki-laki ini tak banyak bicara dan tampak perhatian walaupun terbalut oleh sikap cueknya. Dia juga mahir berolahraga dan cukup sopan untuk anak-anak sepertinya. Maklum saja, ia termasuk salah satu dari anak-anak bermasalah yang ada di lingkup sekolahku. Pun masalahnya tak sampai membuatnya mendapat surat teguran. Hanya terkadang membolos dan tak mengikuti pelajaran.

Ia masih sering bertanya dan meminta bantuanku dalam pelajaran. Saat aku bertanya mengapa ia tak mengikuti jejak teman-teman seper-bolosan-nya yang hampir selalu lolos dari _drop out_ untuk tidak memikirkan pelajaran ia menjawab, "Aku sayang orang tuaku dan tak ingin merepotkan mereka dalam memikirkan masa depanku." Aku semakin kagum dengan dia dan berniat membantunya.

Namun semakin sering aku membantunya, rasa yang selama ini tertahan perlahan muncul dan meluas. Aku masih terus mengelak dan menyangkal bahwa ini hanya rasa kagum semata. Semakin aku mengelak semakin aku bertanya, apa yang aku kagumkan darinya? Masih banyak yang lebih patut dikagumkan daripada dirinya.

Suatu hari aku mendapati ia tengah bergandeng tangan dengan seorang perempuan. Ia menyapaku seperti biasa, aku tak mengenal perempuan yang digandengnya. Sepertinya ia berasal dari sekolah tetangga. Laki-laki yang sering bersamaku akhir-akhir ini mengerutkan kening saat tak kunjung mendapat respon dariku yang terlalu _shock._

"Ada apa denganmu, Sakura?" Ia mengelus lenganku seperti yang biasa ia lakukan.

Tersadar dari semuanya aku menjawab, " _Nggak_ apa-apa. Oh ya, ini siapa?"

Kakiku lemas seperti _jelly_ saat ia menjawab, "Temanku yang waktu itu pernah aku ceritakan."

Aku mulai mengingat lagi kapan tepatnya ia bercerita. Dan sebuah ingatan cukup membuatku tersengat. Ketika itu aku sedang mengajarinya matematika dan ia meminta istirahat sebentar –sama seperti biasanya, saat itulah ia bercerita tentang teman perempuannya itu. Aku tak terlalu memperhatikan karena sibuk menenangkan diri yang rasanya sudah panas kala itu.

Lagi-lagi aku tersenyum, "Aku duluan yaa. Kasihan temanku _nungguin_ di parkiran." Setelah mereka balas tersenyum dan mengucapkan hati-hati aku lantas berbalik sambil menahan sesak. Tak pernah terbayangkan pertama kali aku jatuh cinta, saat itu pula aku patah hati. Ya, akhirnya kusadari bahwa laki-laki yang sering meminta bantuanku adalah cinta pertamaku. Yang ada di pikiranku saat itu adalah kembali ke rumah secepatnya dan menenggelamkan diri dalam rasa patah hati jelek ini!

.

.

.

.

Kejadian aku yang bertemu teman perempuannya sudah lama terjadi. Hubungan kami masih tetap sama _friends with benefit_. Ia yang meminta bantuanku dalam pelajaran dan aku yang sukarela menahan sakit hati saat menatap matanya. Rasanya ingin menjauh dari dirinya dan tak saling mengenal lagi. Tapi mana bisa? Aku tak ingin dia curiga dan membenci ku.

Hari demi hari tetap kami jalani seperti biasa. Kami tertawa dan belajar bersama kadang-kadang ia juga meledekku hingga aku menangis. Menurut teman-temanku aku tipe orang yang kalau sedang menangis terlihat konyol dengan pipi penuh dan wajah yang memerah sepenuhnya. Karena itulah teman-teman sekelasku sering meledekku hingga aku menangis walaupun sambil tertawa juga.

Acara tahunan khusus bagi siswa siswi tingkat dua tinggal menghitung hari. Persiapan sudah banyak dilakukan. Termasuk membuat _sweater_ yang sama untuk seisi kelas. Aku tidak terlalu _excited_ karena dari cerita yang kudengar langsung dari laki-laki itu, ia tidak mengikuti acara _outing class_ ini. Jadi begini rasanya jatuh cinta? Ingin selalu dekat dengan si dia yang dipuja. Seperti aku yang bimbang ingin menjauhinya tapi tak jua rela melepas dirinya. Aku selalu ingin jadi yang pertama tahu informasi apapun mengenai dirinya.

.

.

.

.

Ternyata ia membohongiku! Ia mengikuti kegiatan tahunan ini. Saat datang Sasuke- _ku_ –boleh kusebut seperti itu? tertawa puas melihat wajah bodohku. Antara kesal dan senang kupukul pelan lengan dengan otot bisep yang cukup besar miliknya. Ia selalu pamer kepadaku soal otot lengannya itu. Dia bilang, "Ini tanda laki-laki sejati!"

Sasuke memang pemain basket sesekali ia juga bermain billiard. Aku pernah diajak ke tempatnya biasa bermain. Ugh, tidak lagi-lagi aku kesana. Selain tempatnya yang remang dan penuh asap rokok, wanita disana pun tampak dewasa dan nakal. Awalnya aku hanya duduk memperhatikannya bermain. Lama kelamaan aku mulai gerah dengan dia yang terus didatangi oleh seorang wanita yang kira-kira lebih tua lima tahun dari kami. Wanita itu juga membawa sebotol minuman yang kuyakin itu haram.

Jadi selama ini kehidupannya seperti itu. Aku marah sekali melihatnya yang tak keberatan dengan keberadaan wanita tadi. Bukan cemburu atau apa, tapi aku tak rela melihatnya terjerumus pergaulan sesat. Karena tidak ada lagi yang bisa kukerjakan dalam ruang billiard itu, akhirnya aku keluar dari gedung tersebut untuk menghirup udara segar. Aku tak bisa mengajak Sasuke- _ku_ karena ia sedang bersama teman-temannya. Dan celakanya aku sedikit takut dengan teman-temannya itu. Mereka terlihat seperti berandal.

Tak disangka-sangka Sasuke menyusulku keluar lalu mengajakku makan malam terlebih dahulu sebelum pulang. Tapi aku menolak karena jam malamku sedikit lagi habis. Aku memang tak dibolehkan keluar rumah terlalu larut oleh orang tuaku. Dengan peraturan yang seperti itu, jam setengah 8 pun terlihat sudah terlalu larut di mataku. Di tengah perjalanan ia meminta maaf padaku karena mengajakku ke tempat yang jauh dari _comfort zone_ ku yang kekanakan. Aku memaafkanya. Satu lagi yang kudapat dari jatuh cinta. Cinta membuat orang luluh hati dan terlalu mudah memaafkan hingga rasanya semakin mudah dimanfaatkan.

.

.

.

.

Selama kegiatan _outing class_ aku seakan melupakan dia. Kami jarang bertemu karena sibuk dengan teman masing-masing. Di hari kedua barulah kami bertemu dalam satu bus. Kami juga tidak banyak mengobrol karena sama-sama lelah. Barulah pada hari terakhir di **Bali** kami duduk berdampingan tepat di kursi di depan pintu belakang bus. Kami banyak bercerita tentang apa-apa yang kami lakukan selama tidak bersama. Tanpa kusadari aku tertidur sambil memeluk jaket miliknya yang kujadikan bantalan agar kepalaku tak terbentur kaca jendela terlalu keras. Saat ku terbangun, bus sudah memasuki tempat wisata berikutnya. Kulihat Sasuke- _ku_ masih tertidur dan menyenderkan kepalanya pada bahuku

Di tempat wisata, kami juga berpisah bahkan baru kusadari setelah pulang dari _outing class_ kami tak memiliki foto bersama. Sedikit kusesali sebenarnya. Tapi tak apalah yang terpenting kebersamaanku dengannya. Perjalanan selanjutnya adalah menuju **Tanah Lot** dan dilanjutkan menuju pelabuhan **Gilimanuk** untuk sampai di **Pulau Jawa** tempat kami tinggal.

Perjalanan menuju **Gilimanuk** sangat berkelok. Supir yang mengendarai bus kami serasa sedang berpacu dalam _F1,_ bahkan menyalip truk-truk yang lebih besar dari bus yang dikendarainya. Aku yang memang duduk di barisan belakang dekat jendela merasa mual. Padahal aku tak pernah mabuk darat sebelumnya. Teman sebelahku pun sama. Ten-Ten yang menjadi teman sebangku ku di bus menuju **Gilimanuk** merasakan mual juga.

Sebelum menuju **Gilimanuk** bus kami bersama rombongan lainnya berhenti di salah satu restoran untuk makan malam. Aku dan kedua teman perempuanku, Ino dan Ten-Ten yang juga mabuk perjalanan makan bersama dalam satu piring. Tak lagi kuperhatikan sekitarku sampai akhirnya Sasuke- _ku_ memanggil dan mengajak kami bergabung bersama gerombolannya. Karena tak kuasa lagi untuk mencari tempat lain, aku dan teman-temanku memutuskan untuk duduk disana.

Ternyata ia dan gerombolan teman seper-bolosan-nya sudah selesai dan bersiap pergi. "Aku duluan ya, nanti di bus duduk sama aku aja." Dia terseyum dan pergi bersama temannya. Dia tak tahu ya? Senyumnya itu bisa menambah kadar perasaanku kepadanya. Dasar egois! Sudah punya pacar tapi masih bersikap baik begitu kepada semua perempuan. Pemberi Harapan Palsu begitu yang dikatakan anak gaul zaman sekarang.

Sekembalinya aku ke bus, ternyata rombongan kelas ku sudah akan melanjutkan perjalanan kembali. Tinggal menunggu aku dan kedua temanku. Sesuai janji, aku duduk bersama cinta pertamaku. Di kursi depan pintu belakang aku duduk di dekat jendela. Perjalanan baru berlanjut dan teman-teman ku masih berisik. Ada yang bernyanyi, bercanda bersama, dan lain-lain. Sasuke- _ku_ menyuruh untuk tidur untuk mengurangi mabuk. Aku pun menurutinya karena pusing mulai melanda saat bus melaju. Sambil memejamkan mata, dia bercerita banyak hal padaku. Aku jadi teringat tadi pagi ia terlihat sakit. Matanya memerah dan ia terlihat sangat lelah.

"Kamu _udah_ sembuh? Tadi pagi aku tanya katanya kamu sakit."

Dia hendak menjawab sebelum kepala seseorang muncul dari bangku belakang. Kepala Uzumaki Naruto yang sering membolos bersamanya.

"Kamu _nggak_ tahu? Dia 'kan _hangover_ semalam. _Nggak,_ dia yang paling kuat minum sampai bisa _nyuruh-nyuruh_ kita _ngelakuin_ hal aneh dan difoto pula!"

Mengalirlah cerita mengenai semalam. Ia yang meminum minuman haram bersama teman-teman sekamarnya. Selama bercerita Sasuke- _ku_ seperti hendak membantah tapi aku memelototinya karena aku ingin mendengar cerita yang sebenarnya. Naruto yang bercerita bahkan menunjukan foto-foto semalam.

Selesai mendengar cerita yang kurasakan adalah kecewa berat dan sedikit perasaan takut. Aku kecewa karena dia, laki-laki yang kusayang berani melanggar dosa dan takut akan dirinya yang dirasa sudah berbuat teralu jauh dalam pergaulannya. Bahkan ia tidak _hangover_ seperti temannya yang lain, itu tandanya ia kuat dan sudah terbiasa minum. Untuk menghilangkan perasaan tersebut aku mencoba tidur. Dia menyanyi lirih membuatku semakin mengantuk. Aku pun jatuh tertidur.

Saat membuka mata, jam menunjukkan pukul 1 pagi. Pemandu perjalanan kami membangunkan anak-anak yang lain. Kami akan segera menyebrang menuju **Pulau Jawa**. Sasuke- _ku_ juga baru saja bangun, "Kamu sehat? Masih mual _nggak?"_ Cukup lama aku menjawabnya karena masih mengantuk. Mual ku sudah hilang dan aku merasa segar kembali.

Di dalam kapal, aku duduk di lantai dua bersama dia dan teman-teman yang lain. Kami sampai di **Pulau Jawa** dalam waktu kurang dari satu jam. Kami satu kelas menunggu bus cukup lama. Aku dan dia sempat terpisah karena dia pergi ke kamar kecil dahulu sebelum turun. Aku pergi menunggu bus bersama dua orang teman laki-laki ku.

Saat bus kami tiba, Sasuke muncul dan berdiri di sampingku. Kami semua langsung naik ke bus untuk melanjutkan perjalanan selanjutnya menuju tempat wisata terakhir, **Gunung Bromo**. Anak-anak yang lain juga seperti masih mengantuk jadi begitu naik ke bus, suasana langsung hening dan lampu langsung dimatikan.

Aku belum bisa memejamkan mata selama beberapa menit, jalan di luar tidak menarik untuk dilihat. Hanya pepohonan yang berjajar dan gelap. Kepalaku menoleh kanan kiri untuk melihat siapa saja yang masih bangun. Dua kursi di depanku duduk ada Akimichi Chouji yang sedang makan keripik sepertinya hanya dia yang masih sadar. Aku duduk kembali dan menyenggol teman sebelahku. Kasihan _sih_ tapi aku bosan dan tak bisa tidur.

"Kalau _nggak_ bisa tidur, sini dengerin lagu sama aku aja."

Tiba-tiba dia bangun dan mengagetkan aku yang masih bersender padanya. Dia membuka _cooler box_ yang ada di atas kepala kami dan mengambil banyak makanan ringan.

"Biar cepet tidur," katanya sambil menyodorkan makanan-makanan itu padaku.

Aku tersenyum lebar, kesenangan. Makanan adalah hal favoritku. Kami berbagi _headset_ sambil makan dan sesekali mengobrol dengan suara pelan.

"Makan yang banyak Sakura. Masa aku punya teman kurus begini? Nanti aku dibilang _nggak_ perhatian."

Dia terkekeh geli sementara aku melotot tajam padanya. Masalahnya aku lagi rajin-rajinnya diet dan dia tahu itu. "Kamu mau aku segendut Chouji?" sedikit kesal dengan leluconnya, aku _agak_ sensi bila bersinggungan dengan masalah berat badan. Tertawanya semakin besar dan _uncontrolled._ Karena sudah terlanjur kesal maka aku membiarkannya tertawa hingga puas. Makin lama mataku semakin memberat lalu tanpa sadar aku tertidur dan menjatuhkan bungkusan biskuit gandum yang ada di genggamanku.

"Dasar, cantik-cantik tidurnya _cepet banget_ ," samar-samar aku bisa mendengar kekehannya dan gerakan tangannya yang memungut biskuit gandum yang terjatuh.

.

.

.

.

Pukul 3 pagi pemandu bus kami membangunkan kami satu persatu dan menyalakan lampu bus. Aku masih berusaha menyesuaikan diri dengan cahaya yang tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam mataku ini. Saat aku tersadar, di sebelahku masih ada Sasuke- _ku_ yang tertidur lelap. Bibirnya sedikit membuka dan di sebelah telinganya masih terpasang _headset_ yang sudah mati.

Menurut jadwal, rombongan sekolahku akan menyaksikan _sunrise_ di puncak **Gunung Bromo.** Dengan mata yang masih mengantuk aku memakai _sweater_ dan sarung tangan untuk menghalau rasa dingin saat kami tiba di puncak nanti. Selama aktivitasku itu, Sasuke- _ku_ masih tertidur pulas seolah tidak terganggu oleh suara-suara berisik di sekitarnya. Kutepuk pelan pundaknya dan menggoyangkannya, "Bangun nanti kita ditinggal rombongan."

Tubuhnya menggeliat kanan kiri sambil perlahan membuka mata. Saat tatapan kami bertemu, ia menyipitkan matanya dan bertanya dengan bodohnya, "Kamu mau kemana? Kok kamu ada di kamarku?"

Aku tertawa geli mendengar pertanyaannya yang melantur. Mulutku sudah terbuka untuk menjawab tapi langsung disela oleh Rock Lee yang duduk di sebrang, "Pertama, kita sudah sampai dan akan menuju **Gunung Bromo**. Kedua, _hello_ ini di bus. Mana mungkin Sakura ada di kamarmu?" seisi bus tertawa mendengar jawaban Lee.

Sasuke- _ku_ menggaruk kepalanya pelan dan meringis. Ia lantas bangkit meraih ransel yang ada di bawah kakinya. Dikeluarkannya _sweater_ berwarna abu-abu yang sama dengan milikku dan teman-teman sekelas kami yang lainnya. Ia memakainya dengan cepat, secepat ia menoleh padaku. "Pakai kaus kakimu, udara dingin disana bisa membuat kulit kakimu keriput seketika," setelah mengatakannya ia bangkit keluar dari bus menuju teman-teman seper-bolosan-nya.

.

.

.

.

Selama di **Gunung Bromo** aku dan Sasuke- _ku_ tidak pernah bertemu walaupun sesekali aku melihat teman-temannya ada di sekitarku. Sampai kami kembali menuju bus, aku sama sekali tak melihatnya. Karena hari sudah menunjukan pukul 10 pagi dan badan kami yang terasa lengket maka aku dan Karin, temanku, memilih untuk mandi bersama karena antrean kamar mandinya sangat panjang.

Barulah saat aku dan Karin keluar dari kamar mandi, aku melihat Sasuke- _ku_ sudah duduk di salah satu pendopo dekat kamar mandi. Sebelah tangannya mengelap rambut biru gelapnya yang basah sehabis keramas. Aku tersenyum padanya saat bola mata kami beradu. Namun ia hanya diam dan membuang wajah. Ada apa dengannya?

.

.

.

.

Sejak kejadian ia tidak membalas senyumanku, aku tidak pernah lagi bertegur sapa dengannya. Ini sudah lewat sebulan dari kejadian itu. Yang membuatku heran dan sedikit sedih, karena ia hanya mendiamkanku dan berhubungan baik dengan teman-teman yang lainnya. Karena sudah tidak tahan dengan sikapnya yang terus menghindar, aku memberanikan diri untuk bertanya pada Sai yang merupakan teman terdekatnya.

"Sai! Aku mau bertanya sesuatu, boleh?" begitu bel pulang sekolah berbunyi aku langsung mencegat Sai.

"Tanya apa?"

Kuhembuskan nafas perlahan dan menengok kanan kiri. Aku tentu tidak ingin ketahuan oleh teman-teman sekelasku kalau aku menanyakan Sasuke- _ku._ Bisa habis digosipi aku. Setelah kurasa aman aku mulai bertanya, "Kenapa ya sejak _outing class_ Sasuke selalu menghindariku?"

Kulihat Sai menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan tertawa pelan," Ternyata tentang Sasuke. Aku tidak tahu, mungkin kamu bisa tanya langsung padanya. Aku duluan ya ada urusan penting. Daagh~"

.

.

.

.

Karena jawaban yang kurang memuaskan dari Sai maka aku memutuskan untuk bertanya langsung pada Sasuke- _ku._ Hari sudah menunjukkan pukul 5 sore. Sekolahku mulai sepi karena jam pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi sejak satu jam lalu. Langkahku perlahan menuju lapangan basket _outdoor_ di belakang sekolahku. Aku sengaja mengulur waktu untuk bertemu dengan Sasuke- _ku._ Karena sesungguhnya aku takut merasakan patah hati lagi seperti beberapa waktu lalu akibat jawabannya yang tak sesuai harapanku.

Dari kejauhan aku bisa melihat Sasuke- _ku_ duduk di tengah-tengah teman seper-bolosan-nya. Ia tengah meminum air mineral dan berkeringat sehabis bermain basket. Tawa riuh terdengar dari gerombolan itu. Langkahku semakin melambat saat mendengar namaku disebut-sebut oleh mereka dan dijadikan bahan tertawaan.

"Bagaimana Sasuke? Kamu sudah cukup bermain-main dengan Sakura hah?" itu pertanyyan Inuzuka Kiba yang mengundang tawa dari yang lainnya.

"Sepertinya kamu menikmati sekali berdua dengan si kecil itu."

"Jangan-jangan Sasuke jatuh cinta! Ahahahaha"

 _Apa? Permainan apa?_

Aku mendekatkan diri pada dinding di samping tempat mereka berbincang. Hatiku sudah ketar-ketir takut mendengar jawaban Sasuke. Pikiranku menyusun berbagai skenario tentang permainan yang dimainkan Sasuke bersama teman-temannya yang menyangkut diriku. Aku menahan nafas saat melihat Sasuke membuka bibir tipisnya untuk menyahuti pertanyaan Kiba dan yang lainnya.

"Tidak mungkin 'kan aku jatuh cinta. Ia sama sekali bukan tipeku. Lagipula aku sudah punya Hinata," raut wajah dan intonasinya sama sekali datar saat mengucapkan tiga kalimat yang sangat menusuk hatiku.

Hinata, ia adalah perempuan yang bergandengan tangan dengan Sasuke beberapa waktu lalu. Yang aku tahu ia dan Sasuke memang dekat sejak SMP. Tapi aku tidak tahu apa-apa soal ia dan Sasuke yang menjalin hubungan. Dengan langkah cepat aku memunculkan diriku dari balik dinding. Seketika Sasuke dan teman-temannya terdiam saat melihat kedatanganku. "Aku mau bicara denganmu, bisa?" ku tatap mata hitam Sasuke yang terkejut melihat kehadiranku. Ia mengangguk mengiyakan.

Parkiran sekolah menjadi pilihanku untuk bicara empat mata dengannya. Aku memejamkan mata sejenak lantas berbalik menghadapnya yang menungguku. "Aku akan bicara sekarang, tapi kamu _nggak_ boleh menyela ya," ku kedipkan sebelah mataku sambil tersenyum tipis untuk menambahkan kesan jenaka agar aku tak terlihat mengenaskan di hadapannya.

"Selama ini aku belum pernah dekat dengan laki-laki lain seperti aku dekat denganmu. Semua teman laki-lakiku selalu aku anggap sama dengan teman perempuanku. Mereka menempati tempat yang sama di sini," kataku sambil memegang dada. Aku menarik nafas dan melanjutkan, "Tapi kamu berbeda. Aku tahu ada yang salah, karena kamu tidak ada di sana bersama teman-teman yang lain. Kamu ada di dasar terdalam yang belum pernah aku buka untuk yang lain. Maaf kalau aku masih terlalu amatir dengan perasaan ini. Maaf aku jadi merepotkanmu karena menganggap semua perlakuanmu padaku istimewa."

Ku tatap mata _onyx_ nya yang juga menatapku tak mengerti. Aku tersenyum lagi, "Padahal aku cuma ingin bilang aku suka kamu. Tapi ternyata kamu sudah punya Hinata. Setelah ini aku harap kita kembali seperti dulu sebelum saling mengenal, supaya aku tak salah mengartikan lagi."

Senyumanku mengembang seiring air mataku yang juga menetes. Aku sedih sekaligus lega. Sedih karena cinta pertamaku berakhir dengan patah hati dan lega karena sudah menyampaikan perasaan suka yang ada di hati. Aku mendongakkan kepalaku saat tangan besar Sasuke mengacak rambutku. Ia tersenyum kecil, "Iya, maaf karena belum bisa membalas perasaanmu. Kamu baik-baik ya, anak kecilku." Lantas ia berbalik meninggalkanku sendirian di bawah pohon besar ini.

Mau dikatakan apalagi. Memang aku yang salah karena terlalu percaya diri. Padahal ia hanya menganggapku teman sekaligus anak kecil. Walaupun begitu airmata jelek ini masih saja mengalir. Huh! Ini semua gara-gara Sasuke- _ku._ Eh, masih bolehkah ku panggil begitu?

 **End**

.

.

.

.

TADAAA! Selesai juga cerita absurd ini hahahaha. Settingnya sengaja dibuat di Indonesia biar lebih menjiwai nulisnya. Btw, bagian _outing class_ nya itu kejadian nyata loh ;) Oh ya jangan lupa juga mampir di fanfic rate M saya yang judulnya SAKURA. Terima kasih!


End file.
